Jin Kazama
Entrance Jin walks up and throws off his sunglasses. Special Attacks Elite Warrior Neutral B - Avenger Jin does a step back before striking a powerful punch that knocks the enemy. It can be charged for up to 5 seconds to become stronger. Side B - Savage Sword Jin delivers a back handed karate chop. Follow it up again to perform an upper kick that'll send the opponent slightly upwards. Press B again to follow up in 3 different directions. Up B - High Jump Kick Jin jumps very high and kicks at the same time. The longer the attack is out, the weaker it gets. It's best used point blank if it's meant to be used as an attack, since the later frames of the attack are weaker than the beginning frame. Down B - Mental Alertness Jin strikes a pose. then does a counter attack move. Any attack other than a grab or projectile, which the character using Counter is struck by will turn them invincible. Final Smash - Devil Jin Jin jumps into the air, grow wings and soars into the opponent whilst engulfed in fire. He will crash into the opponent, toss them around by smashing them into the ground, knock them into the air and fires twin lasers from his eyes, followed by him dashing above the opponent before he delivers the final blow by sending a mega charged punch that'll send the opponents crashing to the ground. Has a similar style to Great Aether but make sure you come into contact with an opponent when you fly into them otherwise it would not work. Super Lawl Neutral B - Penetrating Fist Jin shoots a Dark Thunder Ball from his fist. The attack served as a projectile, it can be easy to dodge, however, he lacks of projectiles. It can be charged to become stronger and further. Side B - Median Line Destruction Jin does 4 strong jabs, finishing off with a strong punch at the enemy. You'll have to press the B button to utilize the next three hits for use all four attacks. Both the third and fourth strikes had much higher knockback than the first and second. It is rather difficult to pull off the full attack, as the attack requires timing on each blow to follow up. Up B - High Jump Kick Jin jumps very high and kicks at the same time. The longer the attack is out, the weaker it gets. It's best used point blank if it's meant to be used as an attack, since the later frames of the attack are weaker than the beginning frame. Down B - Mental Alertness Jin will strike a pose for a counter attack. For about a second, any attack other than a grab or a projectile, which the character using Counter is struck by will turn them invincible. Final Smash - Devil Beam Jin does five Penetrating Fist attacks, jumps, then transforms into Devil Jin and shoots a beam from his forehead at the opponent, then lands and returns to his normal self. If the opponent have under 100% in its damage meter, it inflicts a large amount of damage. If the opponent have over 100%, it will cause a realistically KO. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Jin Kazama (風間 仁 Kazama Jin) was first introduced in Tekken 3, and he returned to every subsequent game. He is the protagonist and "anti-hero" of the Tekken series and the antagonist of Tekken 6. While some fans consider Jin to be somewhat "one dimensional," he still has an incredible fan following. Jin's actions and surroundings fit the mold of a quintessential "tragic hero," except for his lack of a tragic flaw. As with many tragedies, all of the major traumatic events that occur within the hero's life are wholly beyond his control. First and foremost, there's the fact that Jin's grandfather and father are two of the most ruthless individuals who've ever lived. Secondly, his mother was cruelly and abruptly taken from him while he was still a helpless teen. Third, he was betrayed and shot by his grandfather, whom he trusted and loved deeply. Finally, the return of his great-grandfather, has caused him to begin losing his internal struggle with the Devil within. Each of these occur to a helpless and unassuming Jin, who is simply doing what he can to set things right at every turn. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Kazama Style 5 Hit Combo *Dash Attack- Leaping Side Kick Tilt Attacks *Side- Left Roundhouse *Up- Uppercut *Down- Right Sweep Smashes *Side- Spinning Flare Kick *Up- High Right Roundhouse *Down- L.L.R.K. Aerials *N-Air - Sidekick *F-Air - Forward punch *B-Air - Back kick *U-Air - Double Lift Kick *D-Air - Foot Stomp Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with two hands *Pummel- Knee *Forward- Double Face Kick *Back- Over the Shoulder Reverse *Up- Tidal Wave *Down- Shoulder Flip Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Devil Gene Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Red *White: Tekken 5 appearance *Blue *Green *Cyan *Purple *Grey *Tekken 4 Outfift (Alternate Costume) Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Namco Category:Tekken Category:Male Category:Sorta-Human Category:Demon Category:Young Adult Category:Anti Heros Category:Fighter Category:Super Lawl Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Mishima-Kazama family Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Project X Zone Category:People with Family Problems Category:Mother Lovers Category:Namco X Capcom Category:One Minute Melee Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Universal Crusade